Chapter 6
I'm Not a Lab Rat, Guys... is the 6th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. The trio decides to test if Urara and Ryu can switch bodies with other people, Toranosuke quickly taking the initiative and landing a kiss on Ryu's lips. After switching bodies, Toranosuke and Ryu go about in each other's body for the rest of the day. Summary After Toranosuke states the possibility that Urara and Ryu may be able to switch bodies with other people, Urara states that it could be true. Toranosuke goes on and tries to kiss Urara to test it out, but Urara denies his attempt, with Ryu sighing in relief. Ryus claims that they cannot go around kissing other people, but Toranosuke suggests that Ryu and he kiss. Ryu promptly rejects the idea, but Toranosuke explains that a kiss is a small price for a swap. Even Urara goes along with the idea and grabs Ryu so Toranosuke can kiss Ryu. When they kiss, Ryu and Toranosuke swap places. Ryu, now in Toranosuke's body, explains that Toranosuke's body is a lot different from a girl's. When Ryu wants to switch back, Toranosuke goes out to take a walk around school. Ryu, in Toranosuke's body, walks around the school and many girls call him out, and he answers back, but the girls are disappointed to see that his alluring aura is gone. Shortly enough, Nene calls out to him, thinking that he is Miyamura. Ryu thinks that Nene knows him too well, assuring himself that she will not be fooled, but Ryu realizes that Nene and Toranosuke do not like each other. Nene begins to talk about the Supernatural Studies Club, speaking of how it is not that important and questioning why Ryu is in it. Ryu becomes angry, but he manages to conceal his emotions. While leaving, Nene tells him to have fun with his club while he still can. Ryu then wonders what she meant by claiming that the club is important to Toranosuke. Subsequently, Toranosuke finds Ryu, and Toranosuke note that everybody hates Ryu; Toranosuke wants to switch back. In the Supernatural Studies Club, Toranosuke decides that Ryu can switch with Urara and him. Toranosuke announces that he will find a girl who is fine with kissing anyone and bring her over to see if Ryu can switch with anyone he kisses. Urara stops him from doing that, leading Ryu to thinks that she is jealous of Ryu kissing other girls, but Urara explains that Ryu's secret is to be kept within the club and its members, because if it became common knowledge, then it will be terrible, much to Ryu's disappointment. Toranosuke creates a rule to never reveal the secret to anyone outside of the club and plans to investigate Ryu, to which leads Ryu to remind them that he is not a lab rat. While conversing, a girl stops at the door and states that she wants to join the Supernatural Studies Club, shocking the others. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryu Yamada #Urara Shiraishi #Toranosuke Miyamura #Nene Odagiri #Miyabi Ito Abilities used Witch Powers * Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1